


Настоящий детектив

by Aizawa, Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 00:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Настоящий детектив

ДЕЙВСПРАЙТ: кар кар мудозвоны   
HOMESTUCK

  
  
  
***   
Дорогой Доффи.   
Сейчас шесть восемнадцать утра, и я, наконец, в Уайттауне. Остановился в отеле «Великий Север». Номер триста пятнадцать – естественно, для некурящих. Никакого запаха табака. Матрас жесткий, но не слишком. Во всяком случае, так считают моя спина и задница, а я, как ты знаешь, склонен доверять их мнению. Телефонная связь, как мне сказали, не работает в грозу, во время снегопада и по четвергам. Приезжие бывают в городе так редко, что кофе в отеле нельзя достать вообще, не говоря хотя бы о сэндвичах. Хозяин, когда мне удалось его добудиться, предлагал принести остатки рагу из дома, но, поразмыслив, я предпочел местное кафе.   
«Великий Север» стоит на одном из живописных холмов – самом южном. Сегодня отличная погода, и из своего окна я могу видеть не только знаменитые белые дома, но даже бензоколонку, которую проезжал вечером, ратушу, городскую тюрьму, а вдали – гигантские подъемники, тонущие в утренней дымке. На рассвете Уайттаун выглядит прекрасно и мирно, и кажется, что здесь живут очень добрые – по меньшей мере, очень терпеливые – люди. Не хочется тебя огорчать, но я все больше опасаюсь, что тело, найденное в шахте, действительно принадлежит пропавшему номеру 06833.   
Кстати, по словам хозяйки кафе, крайне милой и, кажется, наблюдательной дамы, управляющему здешней шахтой не больше тридцати, он крайне ревностно относится к своим обязанностям и еще более ревностно – к своему статусу. Теперь надеюсь, что ее яичница не уступает ее внимательности. То есть существует не только в меню.   
Дорогой Доффи, рассказывал ли я тебе, что в последнее время меня все больше занимает история Золотого Роджера, его взлета, падения, его загадочной болезни?   
  
  
***   
Позднее Ло неоднократно размышлял о том, с чего началась эта история, – и всякий раз приходил к выводу, что ее начало лежит далеко в прошлом. Не в том дне, когда обходчик обнаружил в забое мертвеца, в бакенбардах которого запутались остатки лапши из рабочей столовой, а черты бледного лица, полускрытого темными очками, показались прибежавшему Ло смазанными, словно переводная картинка, – нет, гораздо раньше. Может быть, пятнадцать лет назад, когда он играл с сестрой в пиратов: сам Ло уже почти вырос из подобных развлечений и, если бы не возможность прятать клады из стекляшек и раковин в заброшенной штольне, наверняка предпочел бы «Историю эволюции» по телевизору или футбольный матч «Орлы и молодцы Западного Уайттауна против придурков и лузеров с Восточной окраины». А может, двадцать, – когда отец Ло учил его опытам с головастиками, а отец Роси окончательно устал просыпаться от снов, в которых его седан заглох у самого поворота на Южное шоссе, и пустил себе пулю в голову.   
Какой смысл гадать? В конце концов, все эти варианты были интеллектуальными компромиссами. Разум и привычка докапываться до истины говорили Ло: истоки всего, что с ними произошло, лежали во тьме, древней, как формирование геологических пластов. А сердце настаивало, что все началось солнечным утром – когда темная фигура, копающаяся в ящике его стола, выпрямилась и возмущенно осведомилась:   
– Я что, правда похож на грабителя?   
– Давайте сюда свои документы, – сказал Ло с отвращением, продолжая целиться. – Медленно. Положите на пол и пните. Да, как в кино.   
Он быстро наклонился, поднял бумаги и принялся рассматривать глянцевые листы, покрытые гербами и подписями, и синеватые казенные фотографии. Потом со вздохом опустил пистолет.   
В каком-то смысле Ло предпочел бы простого честного грабителя продолжению истории с погибшим. Медицинского заключения, которое Ло перечитал три раза, явно было достаточно, чтобы заткнуть рты журналистам, всегда готовым тряхнуть старым-добрым мифом о жутко токсичном янтарном свинце, и уладить формальности с городской полицией. Жизнь постепенно начинала входить обратно в колею. Одним словом, только Бюро и не хватало.   
– Росинант Донкихот, агент Бюро специальных расследований, номер – ноль сорок…   
– Я умею читать, господин Донкихот. А разве удостоверение и ордер предъявляют не перед обыском?   
– Если бы я предупредил вас заранее, вы могли бы что-нибудь спрятать. – А не предупредив, ты, мудила, мог мне что-нибудь подкинуть, подумал Ло. Отлично устроился. – Вы имеете право обратиться непосредственно к моему начальству…   
– А если бы я вас застрелил?   
– Тогда бы вы тоже имели право обратиться непосредственно к начальству, – агент почесал нос. – Они бы все прекрасно поняли.   
– У вас, я смотрю, отличные отношения с коллегами.   
Агент вдруг шагнул вперед.   
– Не волнуйтесь так, господин управляющий. Я почему-то уверен в том, что вы вряд ли бы меня застрелили…   
Уж не утешать ли он его вздумал?   
– Мне бы вашу уверенность, – холодно перебил Ло. – Грохнуть правительственного агента при исполнении и угодить под суд – не моя мечта.   
– …по крайней мере, у двухсот сорока шести пытавшихся раньше ничего не вышло.   
Видимо, у этого Донкихота были отличные отношения не только с коллегами. В целом это Ло не удивляло.   
– Вы можете продолжить обыск? – спросил он, садясь. – У меня много работы.   
– Могу. Но вообще-то я уже закончил. Я полагаю, у Бюро нет никаких оснований вас подозревать.   
Вообще-то об этом следовало задуматься прежде, чем обыскивать мой кабинет, а не место обнаружения тела.   
– Тогда чего вы хотите?   
– Чашку кофе и посмотреть на мертвеца. Надо бы опросить вас, но… – В голосе агента появились уверенные шерлоковские нотки. – Полагаю, о нем вам ничего не известно?   
Ло ухмыльнулся. Из мутных глубин он как будто выплыл в привычный лягушатник, знакомый до песчаного донца, до последнего студенистого ланцетника, копошащегося в прибрежном иле. Обламывать идиотов, полагающих, что из молокососа-управляющего можно веревки вить, было одной из многочисленных мелких радостей, которые дарила ему работа.   
– Господин Донкихот, – сказал он негромко. – Не знаю, как в Бюро специальных расследований, а на моем предприятии администратор имеет представление о тех, кто на него работает. От этого зависит производство. Разумеется, я был знаком с Верго.   
– С В-верго?   
Судя по замешательству, кое-кто не удосужился заглянуть в материалы дела.   
– Фамилия погибшего – Верго. Плечистый дылда с бакенбардами. Работал оператором буровых машин. Характер не сахар, но ни одного серьезного нарекания за все годы службы. Как только нам удастся связаться с его семьей, я рассмотрю вопрос о разумной компенсации. Конечно, смерть произошла не во время работы, но поскольку…   
– Годы?   
Снова колыхнулась муть. «Вы когда-нибудь видели этого человека на объекте?» – услышал он свой голос. И следом бормотание обходчика Джонсона: «Управляющий Трафальгар, да это ж Верго, вы чего. Естественно, видал. Я ему сам пропуск… Ох ты ж блядство!». В сведенных судорогой пальцах мертвец сжимал корешок ежедневника, – зарисовки он тут собирался делать или назначил свидание? А солнечные очки зачем напялил? Верго, Верго, знакомая фамилия. Буровые машины. Кажется, я собирался его повысить. Или все-таки оштрафовать?   
Подобных капризов памяти Ло не мог припомнить уже очень давно – лет с одиннадцати, когда, добегавшись по старым штольням, как следует простудившись, а, по-видимому, еще и надышавшись угарным газом, две недели провалялся с воспалением мозговых оболочек. За это время температура под сорок полностью выжгла из его воспоминаний несколько дней, и даже придя в себя, он не мог связно описать, где был и что делал. Подробности всплывали в голове еще долго, не проясняясь окончательно и не забываясь полностью; Ло с ужасом представлял, что больше никогда не сможет ничего запоминать, – однако, Ло недаром был сыном лучшего врача в штате (в стране, думал он в детстве; нет, в мире), и последствий болезнь не имела. По крайней мере, так он думал до происшествия с Верго.   
– Пару-тройку лет. Я запрошу в отделе кадров, если необходимо.   
– Мне нужно осмотреть тело как можно скорее, – агент вытащил из кармана распухший блокнот и принялся его листать, тут же рассыпав на пол целый снегопад клочков бумаги, каких-то пожелтевших справок и, кажется, даже исписанных с двух сторон салфеток. – Кто же, кто же делал вскрытие…   
Ло быстро провел по лицу ладонью.   
– Городской врач. Его зовут доктор Трафальгар, он принимает в клинике с девяти до четырех. – Он представил следующий вопрос, скривился от скуки и быстро добавил: – Да, это мой отец. Никаких таинственных совпадений.   
– Вот как, – кивнул агент без всякого интереса. По крайней мере, ему хватило ума удержаться от какого-нибудь подходящего случаю замечания. – Собирайтесь, пойдем.   
– Я же сказал, у меня много работы.   
– Я вынужден настаивать, господин Трафальгар. Кто-то должен опознать тело в моем присутствии. – Агент окаменел лицом и стал похож на собственную фотографию в удостоверении. – Я полагаю, это должен быть тот, кто хорошо знал… господина Верго.   
Ло смерил агента взглядом, потянулся за трубкой и принялся медленно накручивать диск.   
«Полицейское управление штата», – произнес уверенный густой бас.   
– Говорит Трафальгар Ло, Уайттаунский горный концерн.   
«Чем могу помочь, господин Трафальгар?»   
Ло сообщил номер, переписанный из удостоверения Донкихота: 01746. На той стороне провода застенчиво завозились, закряхтели, потом на трубку, должно быть, легла рука, – но даже это не могло заглушить, как бас застенчиво взывает к некоему Джонни: слышь, тут опять эти, ну. В Уайттауне, ага. Я их номера знаю. Да хватит жрать уже! Да, телефон Бюро давай сюда, и пусть сам с ними решает.   
«Сможете перезвонить через пару часов, господин Трафальгар? – наконец пробасил невидимый полицейский. – Или можете сами связаться с Бюро, они обязаны предоставить вам данные…»   
Сговорились они все, что ли. Ло демонстративно записал продиктованный телефон на первую страницу календаря и подчеркнул его дважды. Стиснув зубы, поблагодарил басовитого и повесил трубку.   
– Туда и обратно, – сказал он агенту с отвращением. – Или давайте ордер.   
  
  
  
***   
Дорогой Доффи.   
На часах ровно одиннадцать часов утра, двадцать четвертое марта.   
Управляющий шахтой – его зовут Ло Трафальгар – производит впечатление человека, крайне увлеченного своей работой. Разумеется, само по себе это не повод для подозрений. Кстати, он сын местного врача, дававшего заключение. И это не повод, а жаль. Было бы здорово, если бы все сигналы оказались ложными, и смерть 06833 была обыкновенным убийством второй степени. Чем-то мне этот управляющий симпатичен. Я только зашел в его кабинет, чтобы без помех проверить, успел ли 06833 оставить жучки, а он прибежал откуда-то с пистолетом и пригрозил меня застрелить. Мне кажется, ты бы его не осудил.   
Жучки были в полном порядке. Правда, ни один до сих пор не активен, вот почему мы не получили никакой предварительной информации. Такой проеб совершенно не в духе покойника. Сволочной характер – да, но не пренебрежение обязанностями. Кстати, Доффи, этот Трафальгар Ло утверждает, что наш 06833 работал в Уайттаунской шахте два или три года и не получил ни одного нарекания. Интересно, зачем он мне врет? Впрочем, вскоре все прояснится. Как говорит генерал Сивилвор, «если бы я получал по центу каждый раз, когда люди мне врут, давно бы уже вышел на пенсию и уехал на Сабаоди».   
Воздух здесь, в горах, такой чистый и ароматный, что им хочется дышать полной грудью – и совсем не тянет курить. Зато все время очень хочется есть и кружится голова. Чуть не упал на улице. Если так будет продолжаться, придется подставить голову под выхлопную трубу чьего-нибудь форда. Пока пришлось отложить встречу с трупом на полчаса и зайти в «Три мандарина». Я заказал кофе, сэндвич с тунцом и вишневый пирог. Всего шесть долларов и тридцать один цент, напомни мне внести в расходы.  
Прости, Доффи, больше не могу говорить. В дверь ломилась какая-то дама с поленом в руках, и приходится возвращаться к столику.   
  
***   
День стремительно катился в тартарары. Встреча с отцом, тем более, без подготовки в планы Ло не входила.   
Нельзя сказать, что Ло оборвал отношения с семьей. Мутные пубертатные фантазии об одиноком уходе в глухую, пронизанную огнями ночь, подожженном докторском особняке и засыпанном лилиями черно-золотом гробе (отец каменно молчит, мама плачет, Лами прижимает к груди фотографию брата вместо постера с Брюсом Спрингстином) остались в пубертате вместе с подростковыми прыщами, парой драк на автостоянке (вполне серьезных, против Эйсовских парней, не школяров из пятой), а также кратковременной страстью к рок-н-роллу под бутылку «Феттер три» и рев автомобиля, одолженного приятелем. Их победили гормональные изменения (в немалой степени), президентская стипендия (насколько это возможно при ее скромных размерах) и любовь – точнее сказать, головастики (темная партия из шкафа, светлая – с подоконника), сырные брауни, старая игра в пиратов, ведь только это и есть любовь на самом деле. Но когда Трафальгар-старший наконец осознал, что Ло всерьез предпочитает карстовые каверны кавернам в легких, а залежи янтарного свинца – застойным явлениям в чужих конечностях, что-то важное в этой любви умерло безвозвратно.   
После возвращения из университета Ло прилежно объедался маминой индейкой в День Благодарения, участвовал в семейных советах по всяким вопросам (не поменять ли нам машину?), даже выкуривал с отцом по сигаре, пока мама и Лами смотрели «Шоу Усоппа» в гостиной, – но все это приходилось делать в присутствии невидимого трупа. Тихого, достойного, интеллигентного покойника, подстерегающего их за каждой паузой в разговоре, точно упырь – одиноких путников, пересекающих пустошь в нехороший час.   
– Черт.   
На улице агент Донкихот утерял большую часть своей грозной бодрости. Он шел быстро, но словно бы путался в собственных ногах. Физиономия у него сделалась бледная, как поганка, от чего казалась еще более каменной, состоящей из одних только острых углов.   
Наконец Донкихот покачнулся, нелепо взмахнул руками и едва не сел на землю.   
– Черт подери.   
– Нелегкий вечер? – ухмыльнулся Ло. Он постарался вложить в эту ухмылку все, что думал о работниках, не понимающих разницы между пятницей и средой.   
– Обычный, – агент озадаченно разглядывал собственные туфли. – Я же говорил, надо просто выпить кофе…   
– Вы просто перепутали мой кабинет с буфетом, да.   
На лбу у агента выступил пот. Вот-вот грохнется, подумал Ло. Не похмелье, так пониженное кровяное давление. Это их Бюро-как-там-его вообще проверяет кадры или набирает кого попало?   
– Идемте, – обреченно сказал Ло. – Не хватало еще, чтоб вы повалились в обморок посреди улицы. Кстати, в этом случае вы пролежите на мостовой до приезда бригады. Я вас в больницу не дотащу.   
– Да не собираюсь я никуда валиться! – возмутился Донкихот. – Мы вообще проводим следственное мероприятие!   
Надо было об этом подумать, прежде чем нажираться накануне. Но Ло не платили за идейное воспитание специальных агентов.  
– Вы хотели кофе, – напомнил он. – Здесь в трех шагах есть забегаловка…   
– «Три мандарина», – Донкихот кивнул с видом знатока. – Отличное место. Вишневый пирог – выше всяких похвал, но и яичница сносная. Тем более за такую цену…   
В принципе, Ло разделял это мнение, но агентская уверенность кольнула его неприятно и необъяснимо. Можно подумать. Специалист по местным забегаловкам. Без году двенадцать часов в Уайттауне, спешите видеть.   
  
Миссис Белльмер – ее называли «миссис», хотя мистера Белльмер в городе не видел ни один человек, – за стойкой перетирала посуду насухо. Не то чтобы Ло ей симпатизировал – хотя да, симпатизировал. Во-первых, несмотря на наклейку «Союза анархо-синдикалистов» на бампере старенького фордика, она была сурова, немногословна и, по-видимому, хотела лишь выполнять свою работу как следует, – Ло понимал это и ценил. А во-вторых, у нее была самая дурацкая прическа в этом наглухо застегнутом суперконсервативном городишке.   
– Привет, господин управляющий, – миссис Белльмер без улыбки отсалютовала пустым бокалом, как делала каждый раз, когда он заглядывал в «Мандарины». А потом она увидела Донкихота и улыбнулась. – И снова здорово. Вы что, опять голодный? Денег-то хватит?   
Ло ходил в «Три мандарина» полтора десятка лет, но ни разу не слышал, чтобы миссис Белльмер так разговаривала с посетителями старше двенадцати.   
– Я вам говорил, что я из Бюро специальных расследований!   
– Угу.   
– Знаете, сколько нам там платят?   
– Угу, – миссис Белльмер сверкнула мрачной ухмылкой. – Продаваться госконторе – разумеется, проституция. Но отдаваться бесплатно – это уже просто разврат. Кофе, разумеется?   
Да что здесь творится, подумал Ло. Она его максимум второй раз видит.   
  
Заказав завтрак, который вполне сошел бы за хороший обед, Донкихот, и не подумав извиниться, зашагал к дверце в глубине зала и пропал за ней на четверть часа, чем окончательно подтвердил подозрения Ло. Зато, вернувшись, двигался гораздо бодрее. Видимо, ему наконец полегчало.   
Он бережно, будто свирель, держал у губ кусок черного пластика и улыбался ему, не переставая взахлеб о чем-то болтать. Ло присмотрелся внимательнее: шахтовым обходчикам не помешали бы такие легкие и маленькие рации. Даже если это специальная правительственная разработка, можно…   
– Прости, Доффи, не могу говорить, – донеслось до него. И что-то еще, чуть тише, и еще.   
Такие, как этот Донкихот, всегда говорят «не могу говорить», а потом треплются еще полчаса.   
– И как связь? – спросил Ло, когда агент наконец спрятал рацию в карман и уселся за стол.   
– Связь? – Донкихот уставился на свой сэндвич с таким видом, будто голодал неделю. – А. Это просто диктофон. Для служебных отчетов. Смотрите, тут кладут огурцы в рыбные сандвичи!   
  
Итак, фамилия твоего непосредственного босса – Доффи, в очередной раз подумал Ло, поеживаясь от затхлого холодка.Такой рано или поздно селится в прозекторской, даже если холодильники работают идеально.   
Хотя почему фамилия. Рудольф какой-нибудь. Или Рэндолф, или вообще Дельфина. Ему было от души плевать на эту ценную информацию, но хотелось чем-то занять мозги.   
Отец в полном облачении стоял в изголовье «скорбного стола» и разглядывал тело, голубоватое и слегка серебрящееся под белыми лучами лампы, как перемороженная куриная тушка. Без темных очков и нагишом злосчастный Верго казался старым и незнакомым. Но шов посреди живота и бумага, набитая в черепную коробку, вообще сильно меняют людей, и Ло не горел желанием созерцать эти перемены. Не надо было так наедаться перед визитом в клинику – но чертов агент с таким энтузиазмом поглощал свой ланч, что Ло и сам не заметил, как увлекся. Теперь съеденное стояло в желудке комом мокрой шерсти, ворочавшимся каждый раз, когда Ло ненароком присматривался к тому, что лежало на столе.   
В принципе, он мог уйти сразу после опознания, но Верго все-таки работал в его шахте и умер в ней. Как и любой другой сотрудник, он имел право на присутствие администрации, которая будет представлять его интересы в любой ситуации.   
Однако это не значило, что на него хотелось смотреть.   
По другую сторону стола господин агент сообщал невидимому мистеру – или миссис – Доффи время, температуру за окном и обстоятельства смерти погибшего. Вот так, в профиль и без ухмылки, он, по крайней мере, с виду тянул на приличного шпиона, прямо не стыдно тиснуть на обложку детектива за тридцать центов. Впрочем, куда больше они с отцом в своих белых балахонах напоминали двух жрецов, поочередно читающих заупокойные молитвы – каждый своему божку.   
– Рефлекторная остановка кровообращения, – подсказал агенту отец одними губами, точно незадачливому интерну.   
– …рефлекторная остановка кровообращения, – закончил наговаривать Донкихот. – Спасибо, господин Трафальгар. – Он потыкал мертвеца пальцем в плечо, словно хотел обратить на себя его внимание. – Кстати, а так вообще бывает?   
Отец едва заметно улыбнулся. Он так и не взглянул на Ло, но улыбка явно предназначалась ему: доктор Трафальгар приглашал коллегу посмеяться над глупым неофитом в царстве наформалиненных внутренностей, вывернутых желудков и сухожильных швов.   
Ло отвернулся.   
– Бывает все, что бывает, господин следователь, – звучный голос отца, не сдерживаемый всякими там коврами и занавесками, немилосердно разносился по помещению морга. – Вопрос в том, можем ли мы это объяснить. Как правило, причиной подобного служит сильный удар в левую часть грудины, нанесенный тупым предметом – дубинкой, сапогом… или кулаком, если бил достаточно сильный человек. Кроме того, есть теория, что при электрическом раздражении блуждающего нерва…   
– Но как я понимаю, ничего подобного вы не заметили, – встрял Донкихот. – Ни ожога от электричества, ни гематомы, верно?   
Отец покачал головой, с академическим спокойствием проигнорировав наглость следователя и не сделав никакого замечания.   
– В конечном счете, подобные нарушения сердечного ритма возникают в любой ситуации, когда проводящая система сердца не может справиться с высокой частотой непрерывного возбуждения. Особую роль в этом случае играет эмоциональный стресс. Многие авторы даже связывают внезапную смерть с обычными сильными эмоциями. Страх, ярость, страдание. Безнадежность.   
– Вы хотите сказать, что покойный умер от злости и безнадежности?   
Отец развел руками, затянутыми в перчатки.   
– Ло, – позвал он. – А ты как полагаешь?   
Что агональное дыхание в таких случаях продолжается две-три минуты, пап. Что даже если бы и даже если бы этот идиот грохнулся в присутствии всей смены, а я умел бы летать по воздуху, он сдох бы все равно.   
– Не знаю, – спокойно ответил Ло и улыбнулся. – Я же не медик.   
  
***   
  
Дорогой Доффи. На часах одиннадцать часов утра, двадцать четвертое марта. Пожалуй, я поторопился, расхваливая сервис в «Великом Севере». Помимо дурацкого матраса, здесь еще и сквозняки – самая отвратительная их разновидность, когда в самый промозглый вечер ничего не замечаешь, а с утра пытаешься сделать банальную разминку и на сотом подтягивании летишь вниз головой. А сверху на тебя падает турник.   
Знакомы тебе такие сквозняки, Доффи?   
Трафальгары, старший и младший, производят впечатление людей, не способных договориться о цвете неба в солнечный день. Не то что связно и слаженно врать о том, как агент номер 06833, который, как ты знаешь, выехал в Уайттаун восемь дней назад, несколько лет жил тут честной трудовой жизнью, страдая разве что от воспаления зубного нерва, а потом скончался прямо на рабочем месте от нервного перенапряжения.   
Моя утешительная версия о том, что мы имеем дело с убийством невинного следователя при попытке припрятать какие-то незаконные махинации на шахте, а также сговором с представителем медицины, основанным на родственных связях, кажется, летит к чертям. Я все еще стараюсь не верить в худшее, но этот самый Трафальгар Ло действительно производит впечатление крайне порядочного человека, превыше всего ставящего личную честь, дело и интересы собственных сотрудников, хоть и умело это скрывающего под напускной суровостью. Как ты прекрасно понимаешь, Доффи, в подобном случае нет никого опаснее таких людей. По-видимому, наш 06833 пришел к тому же выводу. Кстати, в полиции мне продемонстрировали его вещи, в том числе ежедневник. Попробую еще раз обработать его проявителем, вдруг 06833 все-таки использовал неизвестный мне состав чернил. Вариант, в котором кто-то – или что-то – лишило его возможности делать записи, или в котором эти записи пропали в момент его смерти, все еще представляется мне слишком драматичным. Будем надеяться на лучшее.   
Представляешь, 06833 даже черные очки таскал – я-то думал, что миф о том, как важно защищать глаза при контакте с аномалиями, остался если не где-то в нашем детстве, то уж точно во Флевансе-бис.   
Или, когда боишься по-настоящему, хватаешься за любую возможность?   
  
Хуже всего то, что, похоже, именно Ло придумал эту штуку с сахарозаменителем. Как тебе наверняка уже известно, Доффи, сахарозаменитель «Уайттаун» начали производить из янтарного свинца около трех лет назад в весьма курьезных обстоятельствах. После того, как выяснилось, что хваленые транзисторы из янтарного свинца принимают за пределами города разве что шумы, вызывающие мигрень и эпилептические припадки, и шахту собирались затопить.   
Сейчас я тебе зачитаю статью из местной газеты. Заголовок: «Шумиха вокруг супертранзисторов из Уайттауна оказалась белым шумом!» Хочешь?   
  
  
***   
  
На часах было без десяти двенадцать, а Ло все сидел в своем кабинете, тупо разглядывая столешницу. Мысли сыпались и сыпались, словно куски пустой породы – в рудничный отвал. Детские надежды на то, что опознанием все ограничится, конечно, развеялись как дым. Впрочем, прошла неделя, а ордера Ло так и не предъявили, права не зачитали, в полицию не вызвали. Даже шахту агент Бюро так и не осмотрел, что уж совсем ни в какие ворота не лезло.   
Судя по всему, в основном господин Донкихот занимался тем, что болтал чепуху, собирал городские сплетни и совал нос в чужие дела. Вот в этом, пожалуй, он действительно был профессионалом – в переходах от вопросов по существу к легкомысленному, но подкупающему трепу, в процессе которого вдруг обнаруживаешь себя в «Трех мандаринах» рассказывающим о головастиках, павших жертвой науки, о заброшенных штольнях и ученых из концерна «Мэри Джой», принесенных в Уайттаун волной оптимизма и алчности. История с транзисторами, да, я знаю, что вы знаете. Сахарозаменитель – ничем не хуже. Только не говорите, что поверили желтой прессе. У меня дома – в смысле, у меня дома, а не там, где живут родители, – вся спальня обклеена копиями сертификатов. Представьте себе, хватило. Агент Донкихот кивает, перебивает, восхищенно присвистывает, хмурит брови; очки, скрывающие его взгляд, очки мертвого Верго, кажутся провалами в темноту. В древности люди пожирали сердце врага, сейчас – прикарманивают его бумажник. Цивилизованный вариант поглощения силы. Интересно, агентам Бюро разрешается носить вещи, снятые с трупа и конфискованные у полиции? Ло бы ничуть не удивился.   
Мысли сыпались и сыпались, а ведь он собирался распланировать предстоящий разговор, отделить приемлемые темы от нежелательных и опасных. Агент Донкихот не слишком интересовался рудником, финансовыми потоками, перспективами разработок – и слишком явно расспрашивал о странностях, рудничных байках, удивительных случаях и прочей херне, без которой не обходится ни одно горное производство. Агент Донкихот, казалось, не слишком интересовался городом, – а город был от него без ума. Шахтеры ржали, как кони, над вопросами, видом и привычками столичного хлыща и выделывались перед ним, как школяры – перед любимым учителем.Оставалось только догадываться, что они уже разболтали, пересказывая столетней давности страшилки и свежие анекдоты. Кучерявая Рози из столовой – та самая, которая, кажется, ходила с покойным Верго в кино, – под предлогом повторного допроса пригласила агента на танцы. Раздолбаи Шачи и Пенгвин, школьные приятели, вечером за кружкой пива увлеченно бредили о том как уедут, прямо после уикэнда уедут – и поступят служить в Бюро. Даже миссис Белльмер кормила агента с таким энтузиазмом, будто он был рождественской индейкой с начинкой из вишни и кофейным соусом.   
Ло вздрогнул от резкого стрекочущего звука – и только потом понял, что зазвонил телефон. Минутная стрелка, остановившаяся на четверти, сдвинулась.   
  
– Господин Трафальгар, – голос агента был серьезным и задумчивым. – Я оказался в сложной ситуации, боюсь, без вас никак не справлюсь.   
Сквозь помехи он слышал, как рядом с агентом перекликаются веселые голоса. Вот звякнула мелочь, совсем близко кто-то захихикал. Удивительны, однако, служебные обязанности следователей этого самого Бюро.   
– Мне очень нужна ваша помощь.   
Ло промолчал, ожидая продолжения – любого, начиная от кофеиновой интоксикации и заканчивая трупом директора школы, случайно, разумеется, найденного агентом в подсобке «Трех мандаринов».   
– Пончики или маффины?   
– Мамины брауни с сырной начинкой, – не раздумывая, ответил Ло. – И какао с пенкой. Все остальное – даже не рядом.   
– Я люблю пенку, – так же убийственно серьезно проговорил агент Донкихот.   
– Все любят пенку. Ну что, я вам помог?   
– Безусловно.   
– Наша встреча отменяется? – с надеждой предположил Ло. – Та, которую вы назначили ровно на полчаса назад?   
– Вам бы этого хотелось? – голос потеплел, стал мягче. Словно агент Донкихот знал, что весь город от него без ума, был в этом уверен. Его костюм, и его удостоверение, и его вежливая доброжелательность, скрывающая хватку бульдога. Неприятный человек, и обаяние делает его только более подозрительным.   
– Да, – ответил Ло. – Ближайшие четыре часа я буду занят.   
– Тогда давайте перенесем на вечер, – ничуть не огорчился агент Донкихот. – Ровно в шесть у вас в кабинете.   
Ло положил трубку. Неровно: в динамике слышались тихие гудки, приглушенные корпусом. Взгляд его снова упал на записанный и дважды подчеркнутый телефон приемной Бюро, до сих пор краснеющий на странице настольного календаря.   
Что ж, по крайней мере, это была реальная нить.   
Мама Ло в свободное время вязала. Он с шести лет знал, что, правильно потянув за нужную нить, можно целиком распустить самый толстый свитер. Или, допустим, штаны.   
Пытаясь прогнать неуместную мысль о Донкихоте без штанов – вот уж наверняка зрелище не дай бог, – он едва не пропустил щелчок в трубке и так рявкнул «Алло!», что секретарша Бюро на том конце линии чуть слышно ойкнула от неожиданности. Обратитесь к офицеру Кузану, пробормотала она, когда наконец уяснила, что Ло не нуждается в немедленной помощи и не собирается срочно вызвать оперативную бригаду в подвал, откуда уже пару часов доносятся подозрительные вопли и клацанье садовых ножниц. У нас Кузан занимается этими вопросами. Набирая внутренний номер, не забудьте перевести телефон в тональный режим.   
Офицер Кузан находился в бессрочном неоплачиваемом отпуске по личным обстоятельствам. Что бы это ни значило. Кто, кроме него, может ответить на запрос про агента? Эй вы, кто может рассказать господину начальнику шахты про нашего агента? Слушайте, господин начальник шахты, обратитесь в архив, все данные там, вам обязательно помогут. Здесь оперативники, а не секретари.   
Мы архив? Мы не архив! То есть да, вы звоните в архив, но я вообще технический работник. Насколько я понимаю, эти идиоты не догадались перекрыть воду на стояке, когда у них полилось с потолка, так что перебирать свои бумажки они смогут в лучшем случае через неделю, когда мы их как следует просушим. Бумажки, а не архивариусов – те-то успешно сохнут дома перед теликом, пока техники тут, понимаешь… Да звони ты хоть президенту, хоть генералу, мне насрать, у меня шкафы скоро поплывут! Телефончик дать?   
Генерал Сивилвор слушает. Шахта? Подсластители? Мой агент приехал и не дает вам выпускать подсластители? Ну не совсем так не совсем, в любом случае звоните в третий отдел, с химией – только туда. Не стоит благодарности.   
В третьем отделе, занимающемся запрещенными к обороту веществами – или по крайней мере, чем-то вроде, как понял Ло, – действительно нашелся человек по фамилии Донкихот. Спустя еще десять минут и три звонка он оказался Сервантесом Донкихотом, пятидесяти трех лет, отличником боевой подготовки и прекрасным семьянином. Грозой арабастианских наркоторговцев, почти пропел нежный женский голос в трубке, назвали агента Донкихота в «Вечерней Алубарне» после успешно проведенной операции «Стоп, крокодил».   
Ло посетило смутное, совершенно иррациональное ощущение, что над ним издеваются. Стоп, крокодил. Нить разматывалась, удлинялась, путалась, но вместо теплого обнаженного тела под тканью оказалась пустота.   
  
Каким бы делом ни занимался агент Донкихот эти пять с половиной часов, гладко оно не прошло: волосы растрепались, галстук, прямой как стрела, съехал набок, на манжете серело пятно. Даже очки Верго сидели косо, но агент этого словно не замечал. Он зашел в кабинет без стука – Ло не любил, когда люди так делали; впрочем, мало кто мог прорваться через необъятную тушу Бепо, карающего бога приемной, при посетителях – мистера Минка. Но тот ушел полчаса назад, хотя и порывался остаться, топтался в дверях и тихо бубнил: "Кофе, там, сделать, трудовой договор принести, мусор вынести".   
Мусор – это он про агента. Вопреки своей внешности громилы-северянина, не по возрасту обросшего жирком, и имиджу недалекого увальня Бепо был умником в худшем понимании этого слова. Да и северного в нем была разве что татуировка на спине – белый медведь в балетной стойке – дань студенческим годам в Элефант-колледж.   
– А вот и я, – бодро сообщил агент, шагнув к столу. – Принес вина и сырные брауни миссис Трафальгар. Она еще передала тебе сумку, вот эту, сказала, все постирала и отгладила.   
Ублюдок, не лезь к моей маме, подумал Ло. Агент шел прямиком к руинам медицины; сумка и пакет с вином закрывали обзор, и будь на его месте кто-то другой, Ло бы обязательно предотвратил столкновение, но тут – не стал. Даже откинулся на спинку кресла, сложив руки на груди и злорадно наблюдая, как агент Донкихот наступает на стопку медицинских журналов и дайджестов, вскидывает локти – как курица кургузые крылья, – прижимая драгоценную ношу к груди, скользит на блестящих глянцевых обложках, на всех этих фарфорово улыбающихся профессорах и силиконовых моделях в белых халатиках, на псевдонаучных – сделаем скидку на популярность – эмблемах и символах, на змее Гиппократа, блюющей в Грааль папашиных надежд; тщетно пытается сохранить равновесие – но все-таки падает.   
И Вавилон пал, восхищенно подумал Ло, слегка вздрогнув от грохота, с которым агент обвалился на пол. Нет, таких не берут в Бюро, определенно. Присутствуй здесь его босс, Рудольф-Рэндольф-Дельфина, – уволил бы к херам лощеного недоноска.   
– Извините, – выдохнул агент и сел на полу, в ворохе глянцевой медицины. Веселая злость лопнула легко и мгновенно, как огромный мыльный пузырь.   
– Надо мне быть осторожнее, – смущенно улыбнулся агент. – Под ноги смотреть.   
Он наконец поставил пакет и сумку и сел, потирая ушибленный копчик. Потом неслышно охнул, начал массировать лодыжку, задрав штанину.   
– Вы в порядке? – спросил Ло.   
– Нормально, – кивнул агент.   
– Нормально, – повторил Ло и вышел из-за стола. – Встать можете? Дайте, осмотрю.   
– Все в порядке, – ответил агент, быстро поправив штанину. – Вам точно не стоит об этом беспокоиться, господин Трафальгар.   
Он взял протянутую руку и поднялся; на какое-то мгновение Ло почувствовал вес его тела и силу, с которой пальцы обхватили запястье – но потом подушечка большого щекотно скользнула по коже, тронула пульс, – и агент убрал руку. Спросил с любопытством:   
– Так вы все-таки врач?   
– По школьному образованию, – уклончиво сообщил Ло. Он не знал, что именно агент Донкихот успел вытянуть из мамы.   
– А, ну понятно, почему у вас с отцом такие отношения.   
Не твое дело, подумал Ло.   
– Поверьте, я знаю, что такое семейные конфликты.   
Ло неопределенно хмыкнул.   
– Присаживайтесь, – сказал он. – Вот сюда, на диван для важных жоп. Наступать очень больно?   
Агент Донкихот помотал головой. Сел на диван и, только расслабившись, тут же вскинулся, глядя, как Ло смотрит в ящик стола, в котором отродясь не было штопора.   
– Расслабьтесь, господин Донкихот, – вздохнул Ло. – Да что с вами не так. Пойду, поищу штопор у мистера Минка, у него точно был. Заодно стаканы принесу.   
Он вышел из кабинета и вдруг словно очнулся.   
Это не с агентом Донкихотом, это с ним что-то было не так. Конечно же, тот решил подпоить такого подозрительного управляющего шахтой и вытянуть побольше бессвязных откровений о янтарном свинце. Вон, как об отце и медицинском образовании расспрашивает. Вы никогда не интересовались токсикологией, господин Трафальгар? А что насчет заметки в "Гранд Дейли" о "белой чуме", выкосившей, по слухам, Флеванс-бис? Или то происшествие в Мэриленде шестнадцатилетней давности, когда коммунисты подсыпали галлюциногенный токсин в водопровод? И глазами своими – золотистыми и теплыми, как абрикосовый джем, – хлоп, хлоп. Пой, Трафальгар Ло, выворачивай исподнее перед господином Донкихотом, залетной птичкой из как будто бы Бюро, – совсем как те шахтеры, с энтузиазмом и радостью.   
Ло остановился перед столом Бепо, тряхнул головой, приходя в себя.   
Чего он так завелся?   
Янтарный свинец безопасен для здоровья и пригоден в пищу. Кроме этого, есть еще проект "Кружево" с ювелирными изделиями, и та задумка Робин про посуду, и она же еще говорила, что один знакомый мужик заинтересовался основой для дизайнерской белой краски с алмазным блеском. Что бы ни пытался накопать агент Донкихот – он найдет лишь бизнес-планы и идеи внедрения той или иной степени бредовости.   
Беспокоиться было не о чем; возможно, Ло беспокоил сам агент Донкихот. Или не агент. Или не сам он, а теплое пятно от прикосновения, задержавшееся на запястье, прямо на пульсе. Или белые стены кабинета, так неожиданно подмигнувшие алмазным блеском. Совсем как там, в Белой комнате.   
Но все это не повод сходить с ума.   
– С вами все в порядке? – донеслось из кабинета.   
– Уже иду! – отозвался Ло и, прихватив штопор и пару стаканов, вернулся к агенту Донкихоту.   
Тот уже успел достать из сумки брауни на любимом желтом мамином блюде; молния была деликатно полузакрыта, но Ло видел торчащий пакет с носками. Маме хотя бы хватило такта положить нижнее белье на дно сумки.   
– Забавный факт, – сказал агент, прекращая строчить в ежедневнике. – Из опрошенных семидесяти трех жителей города только трое пробовали сахарозаменитель "Уайттаун".   
– Забавный, – согласился Ло, глядя, как агент, забывшись в своих сложных вредоносных планах, посасывает ручку. Твердый прозрачный колпачок, двигающийся между сжатых губ, гипнотизировал, и Ло забыл, что хотел сказать. Что-то важное? Он не собирался отвечать на провокационные утверждения агента. Только на вопросы, и только по существу дела. Губы казались влажными.   
– Детская привычка? – наконец, спросил Ло.   
Агент вытащил ручку изо рта, вскинул голову:   
– Простите. Понимаете, я недавно бросил курить, и теперь... – оборвав предложение на полуслове, он закрыл ежедневник – обложка была знакомой: улыбающаяся рожица с пиратской повязкой на глазу, а под ней – сердце. Ло узнал блокнот Верго; агент продолжал пользоваться личными вещами мертвеца, как будто это было чем-то нормальным. Мутная, холодная волна снова всколыхнулась внутри, гася неуместное возбуждение. Как Донкихоту самому не противно?   
Сам Ло окончательно решил, что никогда не будет врачом, когда понял, что всерьез придется иметь дело с трупами, – с их неестественной твердостью или отвратительной мягкостью, с их сладковатым запахом и непреложной неподвижностью. Отец так и не понял, что произошло с Ло тогда, в городском морге, а Ло не пытался объяснить, зная, что услышит в ответ: наше призвание, сынок, сохранять жизнь и спасать людей, бла-бла-бла, твой дедушка был доктором, и твой прадедушка был доктором.   
– Вам нравится ваша работа? – спросил агент, и Ло, охваченный детским воспоминанием, ответил жарче, чем хотел:   
– Да, очень!   
– Фанат своего дела? – лукаво улыбнулся агент.   
– Скорее, апологет эффективного менеджмента.   
Ло покачал головой и отхлебнул из стакана. Ну что ж, агент сам напросился.   
– Когда я вернулся из горной академии Реверс Маунтин, то обнаружил богатейший, очень перспективный – и заброшенный рудник. Это, как бы вам сказать, гарантированный шанс, загубленный недальновидностью и глупостью. Уперлись в свои транзисторы, а потом сложили руки: не получилось, не срослось.   
Он допил; агент наполнил стакан.   
– И знаете, что самое интересное? Янтарный свинец – уникальный минерал, другого такого нет, разве что – очень отдаленно – кайросеки, который добывают на западном шельфе. Я начал с сахарозаменителя чтобы в полной мере продемонстрировать безвредность янтарного свинца, но это меньшее, как можно его использовать. Украшение, посуда, красители, косметика. И это только начало. Ракетные двигатели? Таблетки, укрепляющие иммунитет?   
– Вы серьезно? – агент подался вперед. Если он все же промышленный шпион, то должен быть сейчас обескуражен, подумал Ло и кивнул:   
– Насчет таблеток? Вполне. Если я привлеку к делу отца – когда он поймет, что мне нравится моя работа и нет, я не перестану заниматься "этими глупостями". Он хороший врач. Первоклассный. Если бы он уехал из нашего захолустья в Нью-Йорк, мог бы менять свои кадиллаки раз в неделю.   
– У него, кажется, "шеви" семьдесят девятого года? – вспомнил агент.   
– Именно. Именно об этом я и говорю. Вернуться сюда было... Наливайте.   
Когда Ло вернулся из академии в Уайттаун, горожане, знакомые с детства, некоторое время казались ему странными и немного пугающими. Он не мог понять, двигались ли они медленней, чем жители Массачусетса, или сами их движения были более вялыми и бесшумными. Глубинка, черт ее возьми. Под каждым кустом – реднек с бензопилой. Но к ней привыкаешь.   
Агент послушно налил и что-то записал в своем еженедельнике. Улыбнулся с сожалением, будто и сам не хотел возвращаться к расследованию.   
– Я все же думаю про смерть Верго. Признайте, ее сопровождали удивительные обстоятельства. В шахте уже происходило что-нибудь подобное?   
– Ничего подобного не происходило и не могло произойти, – отмахнулся Ло пустым стаканом. – Поймите, я знаю Верго с самого детства.   
Он на мгновение запнулся, будто сам засомневался в своих словах, но память тут же подогнала ему воспоминания: хмурый парень, что не раз встречался ему по дороге в школу; фигура на железнодорожной платформе (говорили, он ждал кого-то, родственника или друга); уравновешенный молчаливый человек в спецовке.   
– Он очень аккуратно относился к технике безопасности. Да что там, неформально он и отвечал за соблюдение безопасности, я ему за это доплачивал отдельно.   
Это был перевод на банковскую карту, вспомнил Ло. Потом вспомнил банк: "Юнайтед Траст". Каждый месяц, сорок пять долларов сверху.   
– Глупо предполагать, что причина в этом.   
Агент кивнул.   
– Десять лет, – повторил Ло. За окном серели сумерки. – Снимите очки, – попросил он. – Солнце уже село, так что вампирам, коммунистам и инопланетным захватчикам ничего не грозит.   
Он еще хотел добавить, что человек в черных очках в темной комнате выглядит на редкость глупо; в этот момент его повело, и все, что осталось в голове – это потерянный, расфокусированный взгляд и ощущение сладости абрикосового варенья.   
– Хорошего же вы обо мне мнения, – сказал агент Донкихот. – Вам не жарко в костюме?   
Сам он, без пиджака, в расстегнутой на верхние пуговицы рубашке и с ослабленным узлом галстука был словно человек с плаката: "Кондиционеры в каждый офис!"   
Или, если бы он снова начал сосать свою ручку, с порнографического сайта для клерков, нуждающихся в кондиционерах.   
– Есть немного, – согласился Ло. – Хочу заметить, что вы пренебрегаете своими обязанностями.   
– Знаю, – согласился агент и, уже кивнув, вдруг вскинулся на диване: – В смысле?   
– У меня стакан пустой, – пояснил Ло. А потом, поняв его мысль, рассмеялся и продолжил: – Да и допрос простаивает. Кто убил Верго?   
– Или что, – сказал агент Донкихот. – Я об этом уже говорил.   
– О чем? – спросил Ло, глядя, как агент сдвигает узел галстука вниз, как встряхивает головой.   
– О странных происшествиях.   
– Давайте выпьем, – сказал Ло, поднимая стакан. – За то, чтобы в нашей жизни не было ни странностей, ни происшествий.   
– Пойдет, – ответил агент и опрокинул стакан. Потом спросил: – Не хотите сесть на диван? В рамках расследования.   
– Если вы настаиваете, – согласился Ло, вставая, путаясь в петлях и пуговицах пиджака.   
– Подождите, – сказал агент. – Пожалуйста. Давайте уже закончим с формальностями.   
– Странные происшествия, – напомнил ему Ло. Он полагал, что должен об этом напомнить, потому что агент Донкихот выглядел полностью увлеченным его рубашкой. Пуговицы расстегивались туго, выскальзывали из пальцев. Губы скользили по шее, и когда агент Донкихот ответил, звук его голоса, тепло и неровно коснувшегося кожи, был приглушенным.   
– Скорее, странные бизнес-планы. Что вас на них натолкнуло?   
– Научная фантастика, – выдохнул Ло, откидывая голову назад. – Шекли, Саймак, Азимов. Но я реалист, господин Донкихот, и именно поэтому...   
Он приподнялся, позволяя снять с себя брюки.   
– Что? – прозвучало, опускаясь к животу. Ло закрыл глаза. Он больше не мог игнорировать ни свое возбуждение, ни свое влечение к этому человеку. Пусть будет как будет. Может быть, когда агент Донкихот трахается, он не задает неудобные вопросы. Может, когда он трахается, он такой, каким кажется.   
– Это неправильно, – дыхание обожгло живот – мучительно рядом, заставляя вскинуть бедра.   
– Конечно, – пробормотал Ло, перебирая пряди на затылке.   
– Конечно, – повторил он и, в подступающей эйфории вдруг почувствовал себя должным, задолжавшим агенту Донкихоту, полностью увлеченным его телом – губы сжимаются вокруг головки, ладони гладят бедра и поясницу – задолжавшим немного объяснений.   
– Это глубоко внутри, – сказал Ло и закрыл глаза. – Труп, свет, память.   
Под веки плеснуло белым, ослепительно белым. Свет был таким ярким, что стирал все кроме ощущения эйфории.   
Так уже было, но никогда – в таких обстоятельствах.   
Белое выцвело и растворилось в темноте.   
  
Звонок будильника выводил "Дым над водой" в исполнении школьного оркестра хреновых клавесинов. Ло открыл глаза: раннее утро. Еще пять минут, и можно вставать. Веки, страшно тяжелые, опухшие спросонья, разлеплялись с трудом. Еще немного. Чужая рука провела по плечу, чужой – знакомый – голос хрипло шепнул:   
– Выключите эту срань, – и Ло проснулся, сразу и окончательно, подброшенный адреналиновым ударом.   
– Доброе утро, господин Донкихот, – сказал он.   
Ладонь сдвинулась, погладила по груди. Сонное, теплое дыхание коснулось затылка.   
– Ммгмнтрфгар, – ответил агент.   
– Спите, – вздохнул Ло. Убрал с себя руку и сел. Он был у себя дома, в своей спальне, в привычном до оскомы окружении, на своей привычной, удобной и абсолютно скучной кровати. Но он был совершенно голым, и рядом с ним лежал агент Донкихот, упираясь в него совершенно и недвусмысленно голыми фрагментами себя.   
  
***   
  
Дорогой Доффи. Тридцать первое марта, двенадцать утра. Страшно болит голова. Идея, которая вчера выглядела такой привлекательной – поговорить с управляющим в более неформальной обстановке, за бутылочкой-другой вина: иначе, чем агент и свидетель, с одной стороны стола, так сказать – потерпела сокрушительный и полный крах. Господин Трафальгар, без сомнения талантливый и яркий администратор, нечаянно обнаружил еще один свой талант: мешать расследованию одним своим присутствием. Сомневаюсь, что в этом было его намерение. Он искренне хотел помочь, он казался заинтересованным не только процветанием рудника, но и безопасностью рабочих, проявляя несвойственную возрасту ответственность. И я убежден, что он не врал насчет агента 06833, которого в Уайттауне называют "Верго" – как не врали и остальные опрошенные. Но обрати внимание: в прошлый наш разговор он с трудом и далеко не сразу вспомнил "Верго", а вчера – сказал, что знал его с самого детства. Что вмешалось в его воспоминания? Боюсь, это хуже, чем Охара. Что-то вроде Мэриленда. Помнишь? Там тоже до последнего казалось – ничего страшного не происходит.   
Иногда незнание легко принять за злой умысел.   
Иногда практичный и трезвый ум ослепляет сам себя.   
...   
Я снова его хочу, Доффи, я так ужасно его хочу.   
  
***   
  
Вернувшись через полтора часа из шахты (каким бы сильным ни было желание сбежать от неловкого пробуждения, все же не стоило надолго оставлять гостя одного), Ло достал письма из почтового ящика, подошел к двери и уже было открыл рот, начиная отрепетированную по дороге речь: за ночь не появилось ни одного трупа, город стоит на месте, из “Трех Мандаринов” аппетитно пахнет яичницей, – но тут обнаружил закрытую на замок дверь, запасные ключи под ковриком – и сразу даже не понял, что почувствовал: обиду или облегчение.   
Вторым, более осознанным чувством, была благодарность: он-то думал, что потерял запасные ключи с полгода назад, после того пивного заплыва имени футбольного матча, когда Пингвин с Шачи проводили его до дома, прислонили к двери (чтобы родители не проснулись, объяснял потом Шачи и смущенно улыбался – уже давно все взрослые и живут отдельно, а все равно) – и с хохотом убежали. Добежали, к слову, ровно до забора, под ним и уснули.   
Так что склонность Донкихота рыться в чужих вещах на этот раз пришлась как нельзя кстати. Но мог бы и подождать. Хотя бы ради отрепетированной речи. Утром казалось, что раньше полудня его бульдозером не сдвинешь.   
Похмелье, отступившее перед натиском свежего воздуха и быстрого шага, в закрытом помещении снова вернулось. Ло распахнул форточку, поставил чайник на плиту и, вытряхнув из пузырька две таблетки алка-зельтцера, распечатал письма от мистера Кайдо.   
По-японски вежливых, намекающих на скорую и свирепую расправу и с уймой грамматических ошибок.   
Волнуется, благодетель. Переживает. Привык, что дела идут все лучше и лучше, а тут такое неприятное происшествие, еще и Бюро подтянулось. Того и гляди, свяжут минеральный подсластитель с гнусными якудза. Да и черт с ним. Таблетки все еще не действовали; Ло пошел в комнату переодеться в домашнее. Когда он расстегивал рубашку, вдруг дернуло, ударило электрическим током: запонки никак не поддавались, и расстегнутая рубашка болталась на запястьях, сковывая движения. Донкихот улыбался, целовал его грудь, умудряясь нести при этом всякую чушь: кстати, я видел у вас в коридоре резак для металла, а с другой стороны, зачем вам руки, господин Трафальгар, да нет же, я не об этом, не смотрите на меня так подозрительно – или вам неприятно? Мне прекратить? – Вам помолчать, выдохнул Ло, упершись лбом в его плечо и хватая воздух открытым ртом. И прекратите трахать меня пальцами. Трахните уже меня членом. Я у вас его, кажется, видел.   
И это было местами смешно, сначала неловко, а потом – границы стерлись, манеры с их холодноватой иронией забылись, и под плотно сжатыми веками дрожала влага – слишком сильные чувства, слишком острые ощущения. Отсюда, из серенького тягучего утра, это казалось почти жутким.   
Похмелье медленно отступало. Наваждение слабело. Ло снова вспомнились черные очки, принадлежавшие мертвецу, на живом улыбающемся лице. «А так бывает?» – единственный вопрос, который агент Бюро догадался задать медицинскому эксперту, вскрывавшему труп человека, чье убийство агент явился расследовать. То, наконец, как Донкихот поскальзывался на улице и громил стопки журналов, умудряясь двигаться через кабинет Ло так, словно шел через джунгли после бури (это воспоминание немедленно потащило за собой другое – о других движениях, то рваных, то плавных, подчиняющихся собственному упоительному ритму, – но едва ли, напомнил себе Ло, умение упоительно трахаться, проваливая при этом допрос важного свидетеля, помогает расследовать запутанные дела).   
Он заварил чай, достал из шкафа чашку и сахарницу. Прошлепал босыми ногами к холодильнику – за сливками, но так и остановился на полпути.   
Итак, допустим, агент Бюро Росинант Донкихот не был никаким агентом Бюро специальных расследований, а возможно, даже не был ни Росинантом, ни Донкихотом. Но кем же тогда?   
Кем угодно, ответило иррациональное ощущение, кажется, решившее задержаться в жизни Ло подольше. Промышленным шпионом конкурентов. Или продувным журналистом, явившимся на горяченькое и слегка увлекшимся. Или безумцем, маньяком, выдающим себя за следователя, выдающего себя за идиота.   
Но ни «Шугар Инк», ни «Аберкромби и Ко» – уютные гнездышки менеджеров в розовых воротничках и дорабатывающих до пенсии инженеров – не потянули бы такую развесистую многоходовку: пределом их интриг, насколько Ло успел выучить за последние пару лет, были перехваченный у Уайттауна центральный павильон на Национальной ярмарке и внеочередной визит на шахту комиссии по безопасности труда. Но глубоководным китам-убийцам, типа корпорации «Биг Мам», в свою очередь, было плевать на рынок минеральных подсластителей – они ориентировались совсем на другую аудиторию и другие масштабы, которых Ло при самом удачном стечении обстоятельств планировал достичь только лет через десять-пятнадцать.   
Но вчерашняя ночь никак не помогала журналисту из желтого листка доказать, скажем, токсичность янтарного свинца или нарушения трудового кодекса на Уайттаунской шахте. А если целью был сбор компромата, то не следовало принимать в создании этого компромата такое живое и страстное участие.   
Оставалась, конечно, версия с ненормальным – или преступником-шантажистом, подчиненным босса Рудольфа, а может быть, Дельфины, а может быть, Рандольфа, держащего на зарплате дежурных в полицейском управлении и заставляющего их переводить подозрительные звонки Бюро в какой-то сумасшедший дом. Или держащего на зарплате Бюро, заставляя целую правительственную организацию превращаться в сумасшедший дом, когда предполагаемая жертва пытается разоблачить Рудольфовского (или Дельфининого) посланца. В этом случае происходящее затрагивало не только Ло и умершего шахтера, но и множество других людей, возможно, все предприятие. Именно эта вероятность – дикая, но не невозможная – заставила Ло поступить так, как он поступил. Если бы речь шла о честном человеке, он навряд ли стал бы использовать собственные связи, тем более такого рода, чтобы пробираться в тайны другого с заднего крыльца. В отличие от Донкихота, Ло не любил играть в шпионов. Как не собирался продолжать эту идиотскую историю. Как не планировал заводить роман ни с правительственным агентом, ни с психом, ни с загадочным человеком, чье хобби – приезжать в маленькие городки и переворачивать вверх дном чужую жизнь. Все, чего он хотел и на что имел право, – убедиться, что этот человек, по крайней мере, существует на самом деле, чтобы наконец выкинуть его из головы.   
Натертые плитки пола холодили босые подошвы. Ло уселся в кресло и снова взялся за телефонную трубку. Он вовсе не был уверен в том, что Юстасс Кид примет его проблемы близко к сердцу. Совместные ночные похождения по заведениям с сомнительной репутацией, где всегда можно было купить травы и познакомиться с готовой развлечься девочкой (а то и не с девочкой) – слишком мало, чтобы очертя голову кидаться в эту муть ради не самого близкого приятеля. Конечно, была еще история с ранением – но Кид, скорее всего, действительно получил заряд из двустволки в задницу, когда муж очередной его подружки вернулся не вовремя, и только поэтому отказывался обращаться в больницу кампуса. В любом случае, задело его разве что по касательной, воспаления не было, и подлатать мягкие ткани не стоило большого труда. Кроме того, будь Кид действительно настолько своим на той стороне жизни, куда Ло сейчас собирался заглянуть, – вместо однокурсника наверняка бы обратился бы к какому-нибудь черному хирургу с чемоданом запрещенных препаратов и шовным материалом, контрабандой привезенным из Арабасты. А с годами людям свойственно остепеняться.   
Но когда ты испуган по-настоящему, хватаешься за любую возможность.   
  
Спустя еще пару часов Ло сидел в “Трех мандаринах”, не отрывая взгляда от входа, и механически жевал вишневый пирог, ставший вдруг слишком сладким, слишком кислым. Мафия, Бюро, звонок раненому в задницу Киду, все смутные угрозы последних дней на долю секунды вылетели у него из головы.   
Агент Донкихот, приветливо улыбнувшись, кивнул миссис Белльмер; та улыбнулась в ответ. Ло проглотил кисло-сладкую массу, запил большим глотком кофе.   
– Как поживаете? – спросил агент.   
– Хотел показать вам еще одну вещь, ради которой стоило приехать в Уайттаун.   
Агент сел, подался вперед, положив руки на стол.   
– Простите? Вы о...   
– Блинчики с кленовым сиропом, – серьезно ответил Ло. – Два доллара девяносто пять центов, и вы никогда их не забудете. Нет, серьезно, попробуйте. Судя по запаху, миссис Белльмер только что их испекла.   
– Обязательно, – кивнул агент. – Может, позже.   
– Успели позавтракать? – Ло улыбнулся слегка, углами губ. Нет, хватит. Не продолжай, не намекай, не думай.   
В его голове словно образовалась прозрачная стена, прочная стена, отсекшая несвоевременные чувства. Секс был хорош, рассудительно и трезво повторил себе Ло, но сложно вообразить менее подходящего партнера.   
Кто ты? Где ты родился и вырос? Где твоя семья? Что ты такое?   
– Не огорчайтесь, – сказал агент. – Я обязательно попробую эти волшебные блинчики. Мы же пока не уходим?   
Ло молча показал на остатки пирога и пустую чашку.   
– Знаю, вы очень заняты, – мягко продолжил агент. Занавеска была приоткрыта, и солнце плясало и дробилось на черных стеклах его очков. – А я с хорошей новостью. Мое непосредственное начальство удовлетворено результатами расследования. Моя работа здесь закончена.   
И я уезжаю, подумал Ло.   
– Похороны Верго, – Донкихот запнулся на крошечную долю секунды, – назначены на завтра. К вам больше нет никаких вопросов и никаких претензий.   
И я уезжаю, подумал Ло. Ему казалось, что за толстой прозрачной стеной ревет и бьется ветер. Отъезд агента был бесспорным благом. Теперь можно возвращаться к делам.   
– Работайте спокойно, господин Трафальгар, – пальцы, лежащие на столе, сплелись в замок и сжались; голос стал тихим и проникновенным. – Знаю, что доставил вам неудобство. Если это хоть немного окупит потерянное время, если у вас ко мне есть вопросы...   
– Хотите кофе? – Ло помахал миссис Белльмер. – Ну же, соглашайтесь. Угощаю.   
Та подошла сама; даже удивительно.   
– Блинчиков, милый? С двойным сиропом, подсластить общение с представителями продажных властей.   
– Я как раз рассказывал о ваших блинчиках представителям продажных властей, мисс Белль.   
– Разве не соблазнительно, господин агент? – миссис Белльмер, широко улыбаясь, наклонилась к агенту Донкихоту.   
– Еще как! – весело и как-то по-мальчишески ответил он. – Если слова господина Трафальгара хотя бы наполовину правдивы, боюсь, придется вас похитить.   
– Бойтесь, господин агент, – кивнула миссис Белльмер, выпрямляясь. – Что ж. Тогда кофе?   
Ло кивнул.   
И все-таки, дождавшись, когда она отойдет, спросил:   
– Кто такой "дорогой Доффи", к которому вы обращаетесь?   
– О, просто формальность. Что-то среднее между паролем, позывным и дурной привычкой.   
Вот как, подумал Ло с раздражением и странной печалью. Верно, ты говорил только про вопросы – но не обещал ответов. Не предлагал ничего ясного или определенного. Такого как труп, свет, память.   
Белая рубашка агента Донкихота – все пуговицы аккуратно застегнуты – на солнце искрила алмазным блеском янтарного свинца. Эта снежная, сверкающая белизна колола глаза и, казалось, растекалась вокруг его фигуры, наплывая на стены и пол. Нужно больше спать и меньше думать о всякой несуществующей чертовщине, подумал Ло и спросил.   
– У вас большая семья?   
– Ну, по меркам вашего города – не очень.   
Ло поморщился, потер кулаком глаза.   
– Что с вами?   
– Нормально, – он тряхнул головой. – Надо просто выпить кофе. Где вы выросли?   
– Мы много переезжали.   
Голос отдалялся, звучал все глуше, будто пробиваясь через прозрачную стену. Ло вдруг, на какой-то короткий момент, вспомнил – и снова забыл, отшатнулся от белой комнаты, от серых силуэтов с нечеткими контурами, изъеденными светом. Он пришел в себя от прикосновения; агент Донкихот сжимал его ладони, заглядывал в лицо – когда только успел снять очки? – встревоженно и внимательно. Рядом, бок к боку, дымились две кружки с кофе.   
– Каким было ваше последнее дело? – спросил Ло.   
– Последнее? – эхом отозвался агент Донкихот. У него были теплые пальцы, он будто пытался удержать что-то хрупкое и колючее, и Ло не убирал руки. – Я расскажу, но учтите, это государственная тайна.С грифом "суперсекретно".   
– "Суперсекретно"? – недоверчиво улыбнулся Ло. – Почему не "супермегасекретно"?   
– Вот вы смеетесь, – неискренне загрустил агент Донкихот. – А я тогда чуть было не отдал богу душу. Из тайного хранилища под Форт Ноксом украли понеглиф – представьте, увесистый такой каменный кубик, пятнадцать футов в ребре, легендарный источник утерянных знаний. Похититель, главарь международной преступной группировки по кличке Боцман, отснял понеглиф на микропленку и уничтожил его в камнедробилке. И представьте себе, дорогой господин Трафальгар, август, Мадрид, четыре часа двадцать семь минут утра, лабиринты китайского квартала, и мы с этим клятым Боцманом скачем по крышам, как лягушки на сковородке. И тут, пробегая мимо флюгера с петухом, пронзенным стрелой, я понимаю: тот новый дипломат из советского посольства, товарищ Орлов – он же за пленкой, подлец, явился!   
– Интересно, – вздохнул Ло, вытаскивая одну руку, правую, чтобы взять кружку с кофе. – Есть ли хоть слово правды в том, что вы сейчас несли?   
– Как знать, – ласково улыбнулся агент Донкихот. – Как знать, господин Трафальгар.   
Вся его фигура искрилась белизной, странным образом не сливаясь с интерьером. Может, я ослеп? – подумал Ло. Нет, тогда стало бы темно. Он отчаянно, из последних сил пытался не думать о белой комнате; пытался продержаться еще немного, на прощание помахать рукой агенту – и подождать, пока это схлынет. Обязательно схлынет, убеждал себя Ло. Как тогда, в десять лет, как тогда, в двадцать два. Дело же не в янтарном свинце, дело в голове, он с детства был странным, и с детства это скрывал. Не странным, а сумасшедшим, поправил себя Ло. Совсем как дама с поленом.   
– Вы ничего не хотите мне сказать? – спросил агент Донкихот.   
И Ло вдруг понял – хочет.   
– Иногда мне кажется, – осторожно проговорил он, – что этой забегаловке пошли бы белые стены, пол, потолок и много яркого света. Но когда я об этом думаю, мне совсем не нравится эта идея. Что вы на это скажете?   
Агент Донкихот помолчал. А потом серьезно ответил:   
– Знаете, вы меня совершенно очаровали. Это очень отвлекает от работы. К тому же я давно не был в отпуске. Как думаете, завтра утром миссис Белльмер испечет свои волшебные блинчики?   
Ло покачал головой.   
– Возможно. Спросите у нее.   
  
***   
  
Дорогой Доффи. Шесть двадцать утра, первое апреля, сегодня прекрасный день, и пора заканчивать с этой историей.   
Все сходится. 06833 – наверное, из уважения к покойнику теперь его стоит называть Верго, – я встретил уже пару его бывших одноклассников, и они помнят, как дразнили «этого громилу» за вечную неумытость, не вслух, правда. Я опрашивал женщину, которая убеждена, что они с Верго встречались, но всерьез она к этому не относилась: во-первых, он был женат на своей работе, а во-вторых, пару раз распускал руки. Очень миленькая, и говорит, знаешь, так разумно. Все учтено, правда?   
Интересно, если я повторю судьбу Верго, выяснится, что я был местным шерифом? Надеюсь, по крайней мере, тогда у меня не будет тайного любовника с серыми глазами и поганым характером. Надеюсь, что сраная Уайттаунская аномалия сейчас меня слышит и примет к сведению последнее желание. Не хочу, чтобы Ло грустил.   
Эта мерзость просто обязана пойти мне навстречу. Она тоже выбрала его с первого взгляда.   
Доффи? Прием. Это я уронил диктофон, но он вроде работает. У меня уже все валится из рук, и спина ни к черту. Эта штука не просто разрушает границы, она искривляет их, искривляет саму реальность по собственному вкусу, и жестоко наказывает тех, кто пытается вмешаться. Представляешь, Ло даже вспомнил про Белую комнату! Все, как в учебниках, как в отчетах из Флеванс-бис, которыми я тебя, наверное, заебал в прошлом году. Таким образом, мне остается только оформить свой собственный отчет как следует и вызвать специалистов, которые закроют город на карантин и примут все необходимые меры по дезактивации. Еще бы. Тут уже, считай, целый город живых мертвецов.   
Знаешь, пожалуй, я не буду этого делать.   
  
Я никогда не рассказывал тебе, что случилось, когда дядюшка Сивилвор – он так и представился, уж поверь мне, – пришел забирать меня из интерната, приперся в этом своем генеральском мундире под халатом и с целой коробкой «Твинкис» наперевес. Отчасти я не касался этой темы в разговорах с тобой потому, что мне тяжело вспоминать это время, а отчасти – просто не хотел тебе врать. Я не очень хорошо помню, что тогда было, слишком много таблеток. Сивилвор был первым взрослым за две недели, который не стал давать мне таблеток, только все время предлагал взять еще печенья – даже когда я разревелся. Можешь не комментировать, сам ты жопа, Доффи. Так вот, он говорил о том, что многое в этом мире не является тем, чем кажется. Что совсем рядом с нами существует множество запертых дверей, а за ними – темные комнаты, и в некоторых из них поджидают безумные чудовища, которые всегда голодны. Он рассказал мне про Охару и про тамошний университет, где ученые копались в древних знаниях, пока едва не разрушили мир, и если бы не Бюро – довели бы дело до конца. Он рассказал мне про какую-то плотоядную гвоздику в форме червя, которую вырастил в своем палисаднике сторож парка Омацури: днем он кормил ее азото-калийными удобрениями, а по ночам – загулявшимися подростками, пока не раскормил настолько, что специалистам Бюро пришлось сжечь парк вместе с городом. Развитая корневая система, все дела. Сивилвор даже показал мне папину записку – она была совсем бессвязная. Кажется, он вбил себе в голову, что если бы он не затеял бежать и мы остались бы в Мэриленде, нам бы удалось пережить нашествие всем вместе. Или умереть всем вместе, писал он, я люблю вас, ребята, писал он, простите, что я был плохим отцом. Тут я довольно сильно разозлился на папу, – прости, Доффи, я знаю, как ты в глубине души к нему относишься, хоть и сроду не признаешься, – разозлился и за себя, потому что мне нахрен не впились его записки, мне нужен был живой отец, который увез бы меня из чертовой психушки, и за тебя. Представляю, что бы ты сказал насчет идеи умереть всем вместе. Ха! Шучу, не представляю. Рожа у меня, наверное, сделалась такая, что Сивилвор испугался очередного припадка – но и тогда не позвал медсестер. Он сказал, что не может вернуть мне отца, – но я зато могу помочь другим детям никогда не оказаться в такой же ситуации. Ты необычный человек, сказал он, может, не настолько необычный, как твой брат, но в какой-то степени это даже к счастью. Если ты захочешь, сказал он, то можешь отправиться со мной, научиться входить в темные комнаты и убивать чудовищ. Остановить новые катастрофы.   
Ты, конечно, знаешь, что я старался.   
Если сейчас я поступаю так, как поступаю, то не потому, что забыл тогдашние слова генерала или больше в них не верю. Просто мне кажется, что если я вызову сюда специалистов – я, может, и закрою дверь, но в темной комнате останусь сам.   
Поджидать следующих жертв.   
Остается еще один вариант, и я собираюсь его испробовать. Я ненавижу эту белую плесень не за то, что она натворила с городом. В конце концов, жители даже не заметили, что с ними произошло. Полагаю, что дело в излучении: оно накапливалось и накапливалось, так что когда Белая комната открылась, они просто продолжали жить как жили. Они не стали чудовищами, как в Мэриленде; и не исчезли, как жители Охары, которые успели сбежать; и даже не превратились в трупы, как во Флевансе-бис.   
Я ненавижу ее даже не за то, что она сделала с Ло. А за то, что он думает, будто искренне ее любит.   
Кстати, я рассказывал, что в школе он хотел стать врачом?   
Не беспокойся за меня: в конце концов, в шахте нет ничего такого, с чем не могли бы справиться такие необычные люди, как мы.   
  
А помнишь, как мы садились в машину, и я хотел ехать у окна? А ты сказал, что это ты поедешь у окна. А я сказал, что ты баклан и я все расскажу маме. А ты меня стукнул чемоданом. А потом спустилась мама и сказала, что хватит препираться. Эта история меня мучила все эти годы. Что, думал я, я бы сделал, если бы знал, чем все закончится? Как бы поступил, вернись я в тот день и в ту минуту?   
Так вот. Я бы все равно сказал, что ты баклан.   
  
  
***   
  
В полутьме красным глазом мигал автоответчик. Ло ткнул в кнопку, не особенно рассчитывая на хорошие новости или ценную информацию, и удивленно выругался, когда из динамика зарокотал полузабытый голос.   
Возможно, он недооценивал студенческую дружбу, а может – свое обаяние.   
«Привет, Ло, человек-крот. В какой шахте ты раскопал это окаменелое дерьмо, скажи на милость?   
Тебе, можно сказать, повезло трижды. Во-первых, со мной – Юстассом Кидом, решающим проблемы, знакомство с которым стало главным событием твоей жалкой жизни (хотя ты упорно пытаешься это отрицать). Во-вторых, тебе повезло с тем, что мистической поебенью, которая произошла в сорок девятом в Мэриленде, интересовались не только склизкие хмыри из Бюро. Секретность секретностью, но истории типа Мэрилендского кошмара – золотое дно для разной сволочи, обожающей потереться там, где пахнет кровищей и тайнами. Иисус и Мария, играющие на скрипке, не мне их осуждать.   
Впрочем, все это тебе бы не помогло, если бы не идиотский вкус на детские имена у Донкихота-старшего. Росинант Донкихот и Дофламинго Донкихот – ничего так, а? Не каждый день встретишь.   
Впрочем, кому я это говорю? Человеку, которого назвали в честь наполеоновского сражения?   
Ладно.   
Твои Донкихоты уехали из Мэриленда за час до начала амока, охватившего город, – задержись они еще на пять минут, остались бы под невидимой клеткой, накрывшей город и обрезавшей все коммуникации. Как ты считаешь, что это все-таки было? Кое-кто трепался о биологическом оружии, «вирусе берсерка»; официальная версия – во всем, как обычно, виноваты коммунисты, нассавшие в водопровод. В общем, как говорил Вольтер, «если бы бога не было, его бы стоило выдумать». Окей, окей, уже вижу, как ты хмуришься.   
В общем, они почти сбежали, но на сорок пятом километре южного шоссе их тачку, застрявшую перед баррикадой, окружили молодчики из «бригады народной помощи». Никто не знает, что там произошло, в точности. Чтобы ты спокойно спал ночью, предположим, для начала им просто дали залп по колесам и предложили выходить по одному. Когда случается такое, как в Мэриленде, из людишек начинает переть всякое, уж поверь мне. Всерьез палить, в любом случае, начали, когда из машины вылез старший сын Донкихота. Уж не знаю, зачем родители выслали ребенка вперед. Может, надеялись разжалобить нападавших, а может, пацан решил сыграть в героя и выскочил сам. Помнишь, я только что говорил про всякое?   
Вот тут и начинается самое интересное.   
Из бравых стрелков пережили этот день только двое, причина смерти остальных четырнадцати – рефлекторная остановка кровообращения. Проще говоря, никто не знает, что их убило. Некий Пол Б. Донован, 26 лет, безработный, перед тем как нажраться осколков разбитого стакана, нес какой-то бред о безумном чудовище, и что мелкого выродка нужно было придушить еще в колыбельке, и что эту тварь не остановили три обоймы в упор (мой славный информатор, бывший коп, говорит, первый же выстрел пришелся в глаз и снес едва ли не полчерепа). Второй нападавший, Карло Танини, 46 лет, инженер, был убит спустя неделю в камере предварительного заключения. По ночам он страшно кричал, его тамошним соседям это не понравилось.   
А вот Донкихоты выжили все – кроме старшего мальчика, естественно. Папаша, Донкихот Хоминг повесился через неделю. Мать, Хелена приземлилась в закрытой государственной лечебнице в Оклахоме – и, как говорится, никто не видел, чтобы оттуда выносили ее труп. Больше всех повезло – если так можно сказать – младшему, Росинанту. Мальчишка забился под сиденье, и бобики, прибывшие как всегда охренительно вовремя, потратили немало сил, чтобы его оттуда извлечь. Сейчас ему должно быть уже под сраку лет.   
Он тебя всерьез достал? Собираешься стукнуть на него в Бюро? Зря, на мой взгляд. После того случая вряд ли Бюро слезло с этого Росинанта, не убедившись, что никакой потенциальной опасностью от него не пахнет. Скорее всего, по их блядским меркам он чист.   
И знаешь, Ло. Как человек, у которого подросла сестренка (кстати, она просила передать тебе от нее шлепок по заднице), я верю: что бы ни сделал тот пацан, Дофламинго, с бригадой, кем бы он ни был – он защищал свою семью.   
Мой совет – закопай эту историю обратно. Есть много других способов доставить неприятности любой суке. Позвони мне скорее, кротик Ло, и я с удовольствием тебя проконсультирую, окей?»   
  
Ло нажал на стоп. Встал, собрал со стола бумаги. Накинул пиджак. Пора прогуляться в “Великий Север” и вытрясти из Донкихота ответы на вопросы. Узнать, что он ищет на самом деле в их сонном, захолустном городке.   
Нет.   
Ло даже покачал головой. Нет, он не для этого собрался к агенту Донкихоту. То, что охватило его, не было потребностью узнать правду, не было намерением убедиться в том, что агент не опасен для бизнеса Ло; не было оно и желанием близости, лукаво прикрытым желанием потрахаться. Сочувствие, жалость – да просто взять за руку, сказать – я знаю, мне очень жаль, я с тобой.   
Ло знал, как это – жить с трупом в голове, но не мог даже представить, что бы делал, если бы это был труп самого дорогого ему человека. Наверное, говорил бы с ним?   
Наверное.   
– Донкихот? – улыбнулась Мэнди, выглядывая из-за стойки администратора. – Тот офигенный парень из триста пятнадцатого? Он что, правда из Бюро?   
– Похоже на то, – ответил Ло. – Он у себя?   
– Уехал, – вздохнула Мэнди. – Собрал вещи и выехал с час назад.   
А может, это было и к лучшему. Наверняка – да пусть проваливает со своими тайнами, лишь бы только с концами. По дороге Ло чего только не надумал, даже всерьез рассмотрел бредовую версию о потустороннем существе, приехавшем разобраться с потусторонним местом. Тьфу, даже вспомнить стыдно.   
– Ничего не оставлял? – спросил Ло для очистки совести.   
– Тебе – ничего, – моргнула Мэнди. – Просил отправить вот этот конверт почтой, вечером зайду, если не забуду.   
– Дай сюда, – рука потянулась сама прежде чем он успел это осмыслить. – Давай, я сам отправлю. Все равно мимо почты буду проходить.   
– Ло, ты лучший! – засияла Мэнди и стала вдруг очень красивой, ночной мечтой пацанов из средней школы, девятнадцатилетней королевой Уайттауна с развевающейся по ветру золотой гривой и самыми синими глазами на всем севере – ни трех детей, ни мужа-неудачника.   
– Я тоже тебя люблю, волшебница, – улыбнулся Ло. – Ладно, мне пора.   
  
Что бы он ни думал о чужих секретах и о вторжении в частную жизнь, как бы ни сочувствовал агенту Донкихоту, потерявшему брата – выйдя из гостиницы, Ло не колебался ни секунды. Аккуратно вскрыл заклеенный пухлый конверт, заглянул – три кассеты и ежедневник Верго – и, крепко зажав конверт под мышкой, направился к руднику. Быстро, почти бегом, дошел до административного здания, небрежно кивнул Джонсону. Тот пытался сказать о каком-то пропуске; Ло отмахнулся. Пропуск мог подождать. Конверт, казалось, жег его через одежду, и когда Ло добрался из кабинета, его трясло от предвкушения; ну-ка, ну-ка, бормотал он под нос, подключая магнитофон и разыскивая наушники, давай посмотрим, какой ты на самом деле, господин Донкихот. Пора бы нам уже познакомится поближе, ты так не считаешь?   
Надев наушники, он упал в кресло и нажал воспроизведение.   
И, хоть был готов, вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда в ушах раздался знакомый голос.   
  
“Дорогой Доффи. Сейчас шесть восемнадцать утра, и я, наконец, в Уайттауне. Остановился в отеле «Великий Север». Номер триста пятнадцать – естественно, для некурящих. Никакого запаха табака. Матрас жесткий, но не слишком. Во всяком случае, так считают моя спина и задница, а я, как ты знаешь, склонен доверять их мнению.”   
  
Забавно, что больше всего думают о курении люди, которые бросили курить, заметил Ло и понял, что улыбается, представляя агента Донкихота, исследующего гостиничный номер, как капризная старая кошка. Наверняка он знал и куда худшие условия, да и про спину упомянул не просто так – Ло помнил извилистый, полностью еще не зарубцевавшийся шрам, тянущийся по пояснице, а когда он спросил, откуда это, агент Донкихот улыбнулся в сумраке и начал плести что-то про абордажный крюк. Такое трепло. Ло оборвал его поцелуем и еще успел подумать про корсет, тепло и физиотерапию, но эта мысль быстро растаяла.   
О, а вот и про него. Человека, увлеченного своей работой, бла-бла-бла.   
  
“Чем-то мне этот управляющий симпатичен, – интимно шептал агент Донкихот мертвому дорогому Доффи, и это его “симпатичен” казалось восхищенным сдержанным признанием. – Я только зашел в его кабинет, чтобы без помех проверить, успел ли 06833 оставить жучки, а он прибежал откуда-то с пистолетом и пригрозил меня застрелить. Мне кажется, ты бы его не осудил.”   
Ло нахмурился, нажал на паузу. Огляделся, пытаясь заметить пресловутые жучки. Похоже, симпатичный управляющий успешно прошел пробы на роль дурачка, а Верго был засланным агентом Бюро, который приехал в Уайттаун, по словам Донкихота, всего неделю назад.   
Но как такое могло быть?   
Плевать на Верго или кто он там, плевать на Бюро. Как же так, да как этот сраный агент Донкихот только…   
Ло нащупал в ящике стола, в самой глубине, запечатанную пачку сигарет. Где-то были спички. Где-то он их видел. Вот они, прямо перед носом. Он закурил, и первые затяжки вдавили его в кресло, разлились по телу тошнотой и отупением, все же принося покой.   
Тогда он положил сигарету в блюдце и продолжил слушать.   
  
“Я убежден, что он не врал насчет агента 06833, которого в Уайттауне называют "Верго" – как не врали и остальные опрошенные. Но обрати внимание: в прошлый наш разговор он с трудом и далеко не сразу вспомнил "Верго", а вчера – сказал, что знал его с самого детства. Что вмешалось в его воспоминания? Боюсь, это хуже, чем Охара. Что-то вроде Мэриленда. Помнишь? Там тоже до последнего казалось – ничего страшного не происходит.   
Иногда незнание легко принять за злой умысел.   
Иногда практичный и трезвый ум ослепляет сам себя”.   
  
Снова пауза. Ло посмотрел на почти дотлевшую сигарету и, сняв наушники, пошел открыть окно. Что-то вроде Мэриленда, значит? И хуже Охары? В чем агент Донкихот был прав – так это в своем заключении насчет практичного и трезвого ума. Кто-то из них двоих был слеп, кто-то – уперся в фантазии, и Ло не был ни тем, ни другим.   
Интересно, у них в Бюро много ебнутых маньяков, или это Уайттауну так повезло?   
Он нажал на воспроизведение, секунду или две в наушниках шуршала тишина, а потом – то ли выдохом, то ли стоном:   
  
“Я снова его хочу, Доффи, я так ужасно его хочу”.   
  
Ло продолжал слушать, больше не останавливая кассету. Последняя запись, то ли исповедь, то ли завещание. Он уже и сам готов был признать, что в руднике живет какая-то херня, которая непременно хочет сожрать на ужин приезжего агента, с кофе и кленовым сиропом, – лишь бы только Росинант перестал говорить, перестал прощаться со своим трупом, вспоминать, отдавать указания, подводить итоги; а вдруг, если бы Ло тогда, в кафе, не упомянул про белую комнату, это бы что-то изменило?   
Да нет, не было никакой мистической херни, это все в голове, это я сумасшедший как женщина с поленом, думал Ло, а с рудником все нормально, обычный рудник, который все они пацанами излазили вдоль и поперек несмотря на запреты взрослых; правда, тогда он был гораздо меньше. Совсем небольшим и неглубоким – пока Ло не взялся за него всерьез.   
  
“Я бы все равно сказал, что ты баклан”.   
  
Ло выключил магнитофон и снял наушники. Тишина, заполнившая кабинет, казалась глухой и слишком душной – даже открытое окно не спасало. Значит, агент Донкихот собрался в шахту. На смертный бой с несуществующим злом. Закрывать дверь, в за которой прячется безумное чудовище. Только вот чтобы попасть в шахту, ему нужно разрешение управляющего, временный пропуск. Пропуск… Что-то крутилось в голове, назойливо и вкрадчиво покалывая в висок. Пропуск, ну конечно!   
Он рванул ящик стола, выхватил пистолет – и пошел искать Джонсона. Тот что-то такое говорил, а он не посчитал это важным. Пистолет оттягивал руку; что за удивительная наглость начинать знакомство с обшаривания чужого стола, а заканчивать – обшариванием чужой шахты. И еще он думал, что Донкихот хотел остаться (“вы меня совершенно очаровали”, говорил он, и еще раньше, в полудреме, очень тихо, так, что нужно постараться, чтобы услышать – “вы разрываете мне сердце”). И что Донкихот врал ему во всем или почти во всем, скрывая что-то большое и темное, что-то страшнее неведомой хрени из шахты и всех таинственных происшествий вместе взятых. Настоящее и необратимое.   
Джонсон стоял у лифта.   
– Пропуск! – крикнул ему Ло, подбегая. – Вы сегодня выдавали кому-нибудь временный пропуск?   
– Так я об этом и говорил! – огрызнулся тот. – Сам не выдавал, но тот парень из Бюро показал пропуск, подписанный лично вами, господин управляющий.   
– Мною, – повторил Ло. – Точно. Вниз пошел?   
– Уже больше часа назад. Сказал, сопровождающие ему не нужны.   
– Мне тоже, – кивнул Ло и сжал пистолет. – Скоро вернусь.   
– Вам-то не нужны, – раздавалось ему в спину через закрывающиеся двери лифта. – А этот, городской, там небось все штаны уже обосрал. Мы же ему все рассказали, и про Мертвого Индейца, и про Белую Комнату, и про Большую Крысу Несудьбы…   
Какую еще большую крысу, оторопело подумал Ло. Что за, мать ее, крыса. Лифт полз вниз – слишком медленно, кошмарно медленно. Важный вопрос: что прострелить человеку, чтобы напугать, но особо не навредить? Как думаешь, пап?   
Отец из его мыслей осуждающе покачал головой; семейный труп, привычно стоявший за спиной, повторил его жест. Как обычно, как всегда. Земляной коридор штольни тянулся вперед.   
– Да ты совсем охренел, – сказал Ло, шагнув из лифта. Голос прозвучал глухо и неразборчиво, будто слова, вырвавшись изо рта, тут же впитались в землю.   
– Я же тебя люблю, – помолчав, продолжил он, – а ты тут в моей шахте рыскаешь, мудак. Чтоб тебе крыса несудьбы хрен отгрызла.   
Тихо, почти неслышно. Как будто он ничего и не говорил. Перед развилкой Ло остановился: из правого коридора пробивался отдаленный свет – белый и, похоже, очень яркий. Странно: там был тупик, коридор заканчивался завалом, образовавшимся несколько лет назад. К счастью, во время обрушения никто не пострадал, но после этого стены начали укреплять металлической сеткой.   
Свернув в тупик, Ло замедлил шаг. Стало холоднее, озноб колюче подергивал открытую кожу.   
– Эй, – позвал Ло. – Агент Донкихот, вы тут?   
Свет был знакомым; это означало, что на самом деле никакого света нет, а агент забрел в тупик. Только вместо тупика перед Ло оказался пролом в стене – а там, внутри, за проломом, все было белым и сверкающим до рези в глазах.   
– Агент Донкихот! – Ло повысил голос, шагнув в белую комнату. – Вы в порядке? Что у вас там, очередной труп? Эй!   
Что-то надвигалось, серый силуэт с мутными неровными очертаниями, обглоданными слепящим голодным светом. Что-то, отдаленно похожее на фотографию инопланетянина из бульварных газетенок; что-то нечеловеческое – и до ступора пугающее своей человекоподобностью. Тихо, без единого звука скользило вперед.   
Что это, кто это. Нельзя, ни за что нельзя верить, что оно настоящее, что оно могло сожрать человека – если бы Ло допускал хотя бы крошечную вероятность этого, он бы своими руками взорвал рудник, хоть бы там мистер Кайдо обосрался от злости в своем Лос-Анджелесе.   
– Росинант, это ты? – произнес Ло и сам не услышал своего голоса.   
Тварь надвигалась. Уже на расстоянии вытянутой руки.   
Звука выстрелов Ло тоже не услышал.   
Свет стал таким разъедающе ярким, что Ло зажмурился, а когда разлепил веки, то увидел агента Донкихота – да что уж там, Росинанта, – почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к плечам – и только после этого выдохнул.   
– Я, конечно, – фыркнул Росинант. – А ты кого ожидал увидеть, Мертвого Индейца?   
– Ага, – кивнул Ло. Все-таки он был прав. Как обычно. Наверняка, Росинант ничего и не видел: ни света, ни твари.   
– Ты бы хоть предупредил, что уезжаешь, – мирно сказал Ло, поворачивая голову, чтобы прикоснуться губами к ладони на плече.   
– Все произошло внезапно, – уклончиво ответил Росинант. Очков на нем больше не было, и при диком освещении его распахнутые глаза казались багровыми, как закат. – Но теперь я точно никуда не уеду. Можно тебя обнять?   
– В смысле?   
– В смысле – вообще никуда не уеду, – сказал Росинант. – Неважно, меня это ничуть не огорчает. Я же с самого начала хотел с тобой остаться, но меня беспокоило, что ты…   
Слова слились, расползлись на невнятные звуки. Что, подумал Ло, что ты говоришь. Нет, он подумал – замолчи, заткнись, не хочу это слушать, где твоя кнопка стоп, перестань говорить, черт тебя побери.   
– ...мертвый. Вы тут все мертвые уже года четыре, с тех пор, как раскопали Белую Комнату. Как думаешь, миссис Белльмер оставила нам своих блинчиков с кленовым сиропом? Со вчерашнего дня мечтаю их попробовать.   
Он говорил так спокойно и смотрел на Ло с такой любовью – удивительно, как можно было не заметить его чувства раньше. Он не победил зло, зло не победило его. Просто он умер от огнестрельных ранений.   
– Прости, – шепнул Ло, и Росинант, белая фигура в искристом белом свете, улыбнувшись, повторил:   
– Меня это ничуть не огорчает.


End file.
